


Ceibo

by Angelic_Disaster



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kaladin Needs A Hug, M/M, Vulnerable Kaladin, no beta we die like men, no spoilers because i have no idea what the fuck im doing, no tengo ni idea de que estoy haciendo no lei el libro pily tkm
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster
Summary: Ceibo1. m. Árbol de frutos rojos. Dice la leyenda que la flor del Ceibo alberga el alma de Anahí. La leyenda, aunque sea fuerte y cruda, explica por qué la flor del Ceibo se convirtió en símbolo de valentía y fortaleza ante el sufrimiento.Se cumplen 4 años de la muerte de Tien, el hermano de Kaladin. Kaladin, cada día de cada año es fuerte, combate el dolor y sobrevive como el Corredor del Viento que es. Este año Adolin no le va a permitir encerrarse solo con su dolor.
Relationships: Kaladin/Adolin Kholin
Kudos: 2





	Ceibo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stormcursed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/gifts).



> No tengo ni idea que estoy haciendo, no leí el libro. Pero ( [@Stormcursed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed) ) me pidió un fic de ellos, entonces escribí un fic de ellos después de una clase intensiva de lore. Ojalá no sea terriblemente ooc ja. Lo quiero mucho a Kaladin le quiero dar un abrazo ese muchacho lo necesita urgente.

> **Ceibo**
> 
>   
>  1\. m. Árbol de frutos rojos. Dice la leyenda que la flor del Ceibo alberga el alma de Anahí. La leyenda, aunque sea fuerte y cruda, explica por qué la flor del Ceibo se convirtió en símbolo de valentía y fortaleza ante el sufrimiento.
> 
> * * *

— Ey, — Kaladin, sentado y descansando en el pasto después de una hora entera de entrenamiento, levantó la vista hacía la figura que le tapaba sorpresivamente el sol. La voz de Adolin se tornó más seria junto que se borraba la sonrisa (insoportablemente perfecta, absoluto póster de lo que un ojos azules debe ser) de su rostro — ¿Te están molestando?

Kaladin volteó siguiendo la mirada del rubio. Detrás de él un grupo de ojos claros intentaba disimular su existencia. Rodando los ojos volvió a llevar su vista a Adolin, — solo miran y murmuran, he sobrevivido a cosas peores. 

— Levántate entonces, — dijo Adolin ofreciendo su mano, por más que le gustara ver a Kaladin en el suelo, un brazo detrás de su espalda, una pierna estirada; relajado como no se lo veía jamás frente a otras personas. No enteramente relajado, Kaladin siempre estaba alerta, pero con Adolin sus defensas no estaban al máximo, no se comportaba como una bestia encerrada. Adolin se enorgullecía de poder lograr que Kaladin pudiera sentirse cómodo a su alrededor. — tengo algo que mostrarte.

Bueno, quizás habló muy pronto. Kaladin suspiró, sentándose de piernas cruzadas, rechazando la mano ofrecida; con una postura impoluta, espalda recta y barbilla en alto. Aún en el suelo transmitía la sensación de que no estaba en sumisión. 

— Hoy no es un buen día, Adolin. — Dijo Kaladin sin más, la vista clavada sobre los ojos del rubio. Que, para sorpresa de nadie, no quitó su mano, solo levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado contento consigo mismo.  _ Príncipe testarudo.  _

— Lo sé. — Dijo mostrando una sonrisa de perlas blancas. Kaladin cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y suspirando, juntando fuerzas antes de tomar la mano ofrecida.

  
  
  
  
  


Kaladin caminó siguiendo a Adolin por un buen par de minutos, superando la media hora. Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra desde que abandonaron el campo de entrenamiento. Ninguno dijo nada cuando perdieron de vista la entrada del pueblo. Ninguno dijo nada mientras subían una pequeña colina. 

Sin hojas a pesar de la época, se erguía delante de ellos un árbol de largas ramas. Mucho más alto de los que lo rodeaban a distancias de simples pasos. Debajo, descansaba una urna de cerámica. 

Kaladin volteó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Adolin, el sol seguía en lo alto, trazando sombras en el suelo bajo sus pies, haciendo el pelo de Adolin brillar como trigo en verano, o una aureola, un pequeño sol que caminaba a su lado. 

Una brisa levantó hojas sueltas esparcidas por el suelo, un pequeño remolino a los pies de ambos. — Fue alrededor de estas fechas hace 4 años, ¿No? la batalla contra Hallaw. — Dijo Adolin, su voz casi un suspiro, perdiéndose entre el sonido de la brisa, llegando a Kaladin quizás solo a través del viento. 

— ¿Qué hay en la urna? — preguntó Kaladin con seriedad, apartando la vista de Adolin, dejándola clavada en la urna mientras un nudo se le formaba en el pecho, un grito suprimido que quería destaparse y salir. Kaladin se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla; era mejor suprimir el grito, era mejor suprimir las lágrimas que le punzaban detrás de los ojos. No era el hecho de gritar o llorar delante de Adolin; sino que si lo hacía, no estaba seguro de cuando iba a poder detenerse, o siquiera si algún día iba a poder lograrlo.

— Solo tierra, — dijo Adolin encogiéndose de hombros. En la lejanía sonó el grito de un cuervo, dando pie a Adolin para continuar, — mi escuadrón pasó por las  _ Llanuras Quebradas _ un par de días atrás. Me tomé la libertad de juntar un poco, y traerla. — dijo agachando la cabeza. En el momento había parecido una buena idea, hasta hace tres minutos atrás se sentía como una buena idea.

— Antiguas tribus le daban gran importancia a las sepulturas, al cuerpo, al poder visitar los restos. Como guerreros simplemente debemos vivir sabiendo que, a veces, la mayor parte de las veces, esa no será nuestra realidad. Combatir, vivir, y seguir adelante. — Kaladin irguió aún más la espalda, la mirada centrada. Podría haber engañado a cualquiera fácilmente. Adolin no era cualquiera. Y tan solo por eso, posó su mano sobre el hombro contrario. 

Kaladin tomó aire más profundo, levantando la cabeza y evitando la mirada. Tenía la postura de un guerrero, del tipo de mariscal y líder que Adolin sabía que él podía llegar a ser, que Adolin sabía que Kaladin  _ se iba a convertir _ . Pero no ahora, no necesitaba serlo en este momento. 

Adolin sabía que Kaladin era fuerte, pero él era más valiente y mucho más atrevido, efusivo. Era lo que Kaladin necesitaba en ese momento. Sin pensarlo dos veces (porque realmente, ¿cuándo Adolin pensaba dos veces antes de actuar?) hizo girar a Kaladin en el lugar, atrayéndolo hacia sí y abrazándolo. 

Kaladin se quedó estático por un segundo, puños cerrados y temblando a los costados, la respiración agitada hasta que finalmente quebró y enterró su rostro en el cuello de su compañero, aferrándose fuertemente a la ropa del contrario sobre su pecho. 

— Lo lamento mucho, ellos merecían algo mejor. Tu hermano merecía un final diferente. — susurró Adolin sobre el pelo de Kaladin, sosteniéndolo de la nuca y abrazándolo con fuerza con su brazo libre. 

Se quedaron así por tiempo indeterminado, el sol parecía no moverse y la brisa había desaparecido, ni las aves cantaban ni parecía que hubiera ningún animal. Sólo ellos bajo el sol y bajo la sombra. 

— Gracias...— la voz de Kaladin sonó ahogada, logrando que el pecho del rubio se estremeciera, se encogiera con dolor sobre su corazón. Kaladin parecía haber rejuvenecido años y a la vez envejecido otros más, y seguía evitando a toda costa mirar a Adolin a la cara. — Yo, quisiera...— dijo con la misma voz, tratando de continuar la oración, gesticulando vagamente hacia el árbol y la urna, el nudo en su garganta evitando que él pudiera hablar con claridad.

— Sí, entiendo. — Dijo Adolin separándose, pero no soltandolo. Apretandolo por última vez en la nuca y el hombro, Adolin se retiró, alejándose despacio. Adolin realmente entendía. Eso no lo hacía más fácil.

Kaladin, finalmente solo, se arrodilló frente al árbol y la urna. En un parsimonioso silencio, esparció la tierra frente al árbol. No quedaba mucho por hacer, con las manos sucias, presionando contra el suelo. La brisa soplaba tibia, los rayos de sol sobre su piel eran una caricia, la tierra bajo las palmas de sus manos se sentía fresca. Kaladin se quedó ahí por horas, en la misma posición, lágrimas cayendo constantes, ininterrumpidas, hasta que llegó la noche.

  
  
  
  
  


Adolin subió la colina con la luna asomándose entre las ramas del árbol, pintando una escena melancólica. El rubio estuvo con la vista fijada en la colina todo el día, desde que dejó a Kaladin, él no se movió un centímetro. Cada hora que pasaba Adolin volvía a mirar, y ahí estaba Kaladin, arrodillado. 

Sorprendido de que Kaladin ni siquiera volteara a verlo, se acercó más pasos, — Debes estar hambriento. — Dijo Adolin, haciendo saltar al moreno en su sitio, moviendo la cabeza hacia él repentinamente, antes de volver a esconder el rostro entre la oscuridad y entre su cabello.

Adolin se acercó más, con cuidado de no ser brusco; Kaladin parecía un conejo en un rincón, buscando cualquier abertura para correr desesperado. 

— Estoy bien. — Dijo Kaladin con la voz ronca por el desuso. Adolin terminó extendiendo un saco con frutas, carne seca, vino y un poco de agua, tocando tímidamente el hombro del otro. — No puedo...— Kaladin quiso decir,  _ "no puedo aceptarlo, ya haz hecho mucho por mí hoy. Más de lo que jamás esperé que alguien hiciera por mi." _ pero Adolin no se lo permitió.

— No me voy a ir hasta no verte comer.

Kaladin se rió suavemente, agachando la cabeza incluso más. Mientras él se sentó, Adolin dejó la bolsa en el suelo junto a él. El moreno terminó por acomodarse, sentado mucho más tranquilamente. Tenía las manos cubiertas de tierra y las rodillas habían comenzado a dolerle horas atrás; cuando el sol volviera a salir podría apreciar las manchas violetas y amarillas que seguramente ya estaban floreciendo. 

Adolin hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no mirar a su compañero, evitando a toda costa su rostro. A pesar de la poca luz, a pesar de estar tan solo iluminados por la luna, Kaladin tenía la expresión de quien ha pasado toda la tarde llorando. Con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas paspadas, donde los caminos de lágrimas le despegaban la piel enrojecida. 

Con un suspiro, Kaladin tomó un trozo de carne seca y se puso a masticar. Adolin lo miró de costado, perdido en los reflejos de la luna sobre su piel. Más hojas volaron cerca de ellos, el viento se había levantado con fuerza hace un par de horas, y Adolin no pudo evitar pensar que no solo Kaladin había estado en el mismo lugar hace horas con hambre y sed, sino también con frío. El verano todavía no había llegado y la primavera suele ser traicionera; Kaladin tenía los brazos desnudos y Adolin simplemente no podía ver a su compañero así. 

Nunca son suficientes acciones buenas por un día, mucho menos si son improvisadas, y mucho menos si son hacia Kaladin.

Sin decir nada, Adolin se quitó su saco, apoyándolo sobre los hombros del moreno, volviendo a hacer que Kaladin se estremeciera y esta vez, con un sollozo de parte de moreno, ambos cruzaron miradas. 

Era devastador ver a Kaladin así, completamente crudo y desnudo emocionalmente; se sentía como invadir una escena íntima en la que no tenía derecho de estar, como si estuviera dentro de su mente. Incluso lo que había visto de reojo, o se había mentalizado con lo que iba a encontrarse al mirar a Kaladin directamente, no se comparaba siquiera con el estado de vulnerabilidad en el rostro de su amigo. 

Adolin abrió la boca para decir algo, honestamente, no sabía muy bien qué, _ "quiero ayudarte, déjame ayudarte. ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte entender que mereces que alguien se preocupe por ti? ¿qué debo hacer para hacerte entender que mereces que alguien quiera ayudarte como tu haces por todo el mundo?"  _ Sí, definitivamente eso, pero no podía. Y fue una salvación que Kaladin hablara primero.

—Quedate conmigo. — Dijo Kaladin, más parecido al matrimonio entre una súplica y una pregunta que a una orden. Pero bien podría haberlo sido, porque no había nada en este mundo que Adolin no hubiera hecho por él en ese momento, no con la mano de Kaladin, fuerte y áspera, sujetándolo de la muñeca. 

Adolin asintió, sentándose a su lado, observando la postura rígida de Kaladin, y no cansado de tomar decisiones abruptas, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Kaladin, atrayéndolo hacia sí, para de la misma forma que durante la mañana, la cabeza de Kaladin reposara sobre sus hombros. 

Adolin se quedó con él mientras la luna se seguía moviendo por el cielo, mientras las nubes era arrastradas por el viento dejándolos en absoluta oscuridad por minutos, y en una claridad aterradora en otros. Adolin se quedó con él, en silencio, mientras los sollozos de Kaladin se hacían cada vez más silenciosos y espaciados, hasta que su respiración volvía a la normalidad y el agarre sobre su muñeca no perdía fuerza en ningún momento; hasta que finalmente, ambos se quedaron en silencio, siendo acompañados solo por la luna, las nubes, el viento y ellos mismos.

— Gracias, — Dijo Kaladin en un murmullo, todavía oculto contra su cuello; si tan solo no lo hubiera tenido tan cerca Adolin quizás no lo hubiera escuchado. Acariciando la nuca de Kaladin con el brazo que antes había pasado por sus hombros Adolin no respondió, solo se limitó a acariciarlo y enterrar su nariz entre el cabello. Un  _ "no hay nada que agradecer" _ que no hacía falta decir en voz alta. 

—Pero necesito que dejes de hacer estas cosas.— continuó Kaladin separándose del abrazo, pero no apartándose. Todavía unidos por el brazo de Adolin sobre sus hombros, todavía unidos por la mano de Kaladin sobre su muñeca; todavía unidos por el calor que irradiaban sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro; todavía unidos por la oscuridad que los abrazaba y las respiraciones que chocaban y se unían. 

— ¿Eres la excepción a la regla no es así? — Repitió Kaladin, señalando con la mirada hacia la bolsa en la que ya no había comida, la tierra esparcida junto al árbol y finalmente hacia ellos mismos. — A este paso me haras creer que no eres tan idiota como todos los ojos claros, _ príncipe _ . — Dijo arrastrando la última palabra, con un tono burlón. Uno podría creer que el ambiente entre ellos se había tornado pesado o melancólico, pero en este punto era imposible, solo había intimidad y paz. 

— Oh no para nada chico del puente, no lo dudes ni por un segundo, — Respondió Adolin con el mismo tono pero más orgulloso y una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, — yo soy el príncipe de los idiotas.

Kaladin soltó una risa que le sacudió el pecho, y sacudió la tierra debajo de Adolin, honesta y real, tan alegre que era casi impensable para Adolin tener permitido escucharla. 

Una última nube se arrastró por el cielo, dejando a la luna brillar intensamente sobre ellos, y Adolin lo vió, todas las barreras de Kaladin caídas, la expresión absolutamente pura y abierta; Adolin solo quería abrir su pecho y dejar a Kaladin esconderse en él y protegerlo; él sabía que Kaladin no necesitaba ser protegido, pero solo por esta noche, solo por este día quería abrazarlo. 

Adolin acarició suavemente detrás de la cabeza del moreno, sus dedos perdiéndose entre el fino cabello, acercándose con cuidado hasta que sus frentes chocaron con suavidad, apoyándose el uno en el otro. 

— A veces las mejores decisiones son las que no se piensan. ¿No? — preguntó Kaladin, sosteniendo a Adolin ahora con sus dos manos. Una haciendo suaves círculos sobre su muñeca con el pulgar; la otra acariciando la cara interna del brazo de Adolin con la yema de los dedos.

Adolin susurró sobre sus labios, — No, mi chico del puente. Esta decisión la he pensado miles de veces, y es la menos estúpida que he tenido en mi vida. — mientras unían sus labios. 

Fue un roce delicado y suave, la mano de Adolin acariciando suavemente el rostro de Kaladin, perdiendo sus dedos entre el cabello; Kaladin atrayéndolo hacia él, fuertemente sosteniéndose del brazo de Adolin, gritando  _ no te vayas _ , gritando  _ quédate conmigo _ , y respondiendo al beso con una sonrisa.

  
  
  


.

.

.

.

.

  
  


Kaladin se despertó con un gruñido, la luz del sol asomándose entre las hojas del árbol. En tan solo semanas la colina se había llenado de flores que bailaban con la brisa, y el árbol, altivo y fuerte, se llenó de brillantes hojas verdes y frutos rojos. Kaladin ni siquiera intentó moverse, el cuerpo de Adolin dormido a su lado, con la mejilla descansando sobre su pecho y las piernas entrelazadas, eran suficientemente alentadoras para volver a cerrar los ojos y descansar solo una hora más. 


End file.
